


Lone Wolves, Lone Riders

by Pameluke



Category: Silverado (1985)
Genre: Cowboys, Emotional Constipation, Found Families, Horseback Riding, M/M, Use Your Words, Yuletide 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy between them. Except when it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolves, Lone Riders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quasar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/gifts).



"Looks like it wandered into the county," Harry said, and Paden nodded.

The tracks were clear enough, but unfortunately they disappeared where the animal had crossed the river.

"Hobart said it looked like it was limping, so either it's old, or it's hurt."

"Makes it all the more dangerous," Paden said.

The young deputy shrugged. "We'll hunt it down," Harry said with the confidence of youth.

Paden looked at the darkening sky. "Not tonight," he said and turned his horse around. The Midnight Star was waiting.

 

Paden pushed through the doors and took a deep breath, like he did every night. Even with a couple of years under his belt as the sheriff of Silverado, he still appreciated the smell of a good saloon above all things. Thick smoke, mixed with the smell of beer, whiskey, and stale sweat; it wasn’t a clean smell, but it was an honest one.

He eyed Old Earl, who was already deep into his second bottle, judging by the state of him, leaning half on a table and half on a chair. He’d probably spend the night in the holding cell in the Sheriff’s Office holding cell. It was unoccupied at present, so he had room for the old drunkard to sleep it off.

Most of The Midnight Star was filled with familiar faces, talking about their day and spending their hard-earned coin, except for the man leaning on the far end of the bar. His face was hidden by his hat, but Paden was sure he wasn’t a local. Something seemed familiar about the way he held himself, however, in the angle of his shoulders and how he leaned against the bar, hips cocked.

Paden went behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of the good stuff and made for where Stella was making conversation with the stranger. She was smiling, so the man had already risen in his esteem.

“Quiet night,” he said through the general ruckus. The man looked up and smiled at him, showing the white of his teeth. Paden’s stomach somewhat disagreed with his dinner.

“Paden,” the man said, smirking.

“Emmett,” Paden said, and grabbed a second glass.

“Men,” Stella muttered, and gave him a little push in the side, to signal he belonged on the other side of her bar.

It had been two years or so, but a quick once-over told him Emmett wasn’t the worse for wear, after whatever adventures he had gotten himself into in California. Paden had thought he’d seen the last of him, that chance wouldn’t make their paths cross again. Guess he should have taken that bet anyway.

“How was California?” he asked. “Everything it's rumored to be?”

Emmett ducked his head a bit, hat shadowing his face. “It’s pretty country,” he said, after downing his shot of whiskey. “Saw the ocean. It’s impressive.”

Paden grinned.

Emmett pointed his chin at Paden’s chest, where his sheriff’s badge shone in the bar's lights. “Figured you’d be farming with Hannah by now, but I see you’ve stuck with the job.”

“The town keeps me busy. Besides, Hannah's doing fine on her own; she doesn't need a man like me.”

Emmett shook his head a little and downed the last of his drink. Paden lifted the bottle and pointed the bottom at an empty table in the back. They sat down, and Paden filled their glasses again. Technically, he was always on duty. But it was a quiet night, and Long Tom, his youngest deputy, was manning the Sheriff’s Office. With a little luck, his presence would keep the unruliest of the town drunkards relatively calm, and he and Emmett would be able to catch up in peace.

“Are you staying with Kate and J.T.?” Paden asked.

Emmett nodded. “The new place is nice,” he said, finally taking off his hat and making himself comfortable.

“It is,” Paden said. “A lot of people helped with the rebuilding. Your sister is rather liked in town.”

Emmett smiled, eyes crinkling. He looked older. And more tired. “I like her too,” he said.

Paden filled their glasses again and held up his own in a toast. “To Kate, and wayward brothers come home.”

“It’s just me,” Emmett said, voice slightly tense, but he knocked his glass into Paden’s. “To Kate.”

They both drank in companionable silence for a while, observing the townspeople relaxing. Emmett was tapping his finger on the table. Paden swirled the last of his whiskey around in his glass. This was still easy between them.

 

Stella got his attention from her place by the bar and waved at Old Earl, who had slid down his chair and was now lying on the floor by the door. Duty called. Paden got up from his chair. “I’ve got to take care of Old Earl over there,” he said.

Emmett nodded in understanding.

“You sticking around?”

Emmett shrugged. “Nowhere else to be, for now.”

“I’ll see you around," Paden said, and signaled to Stella he’d take care of the old drunkard.

He collected Old Earl on his way out, their slightly chaotic trip to the cell a well-known dance by now. Somehow this kind of dancing had turned into the only dancing he did. When they stumbled through the office door Long Tom woke up with a jolt, swung his long legs off the table, and helped to put Old Earl away to sleep it off.

He should have expected Emmett to come back. His sister was here, after all, and his nephew. Emmett wasn’t the kind of man to stay away from his family. Paden just hadn’t thought he’d still be here when that time arrived. He’d thought he’d have moved on by then. Lost that bet as well.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see Emmett for two days, but as usual, the locals kept him busy. The Watson twins ‘borrowed’ a horse and went on a joyride - and it took him and Harry a full afternoon to catch them and make them apologize. Lizzy wasn’t very apologetic about the stunt, and he figured he’d probably end up arresting her for real one of these days, but for now, he was still hoping she’d grow out of it.

The next day he, Harry and Long Tom spent looking for the old wolf, which had been spotted again, this time near the Lawsons' cattle. It hadn’t killed any of them yet, but the farmers were worried. Even worse, the freshest tracks they'd found had led towards the town. He wanted the animal dead, or at least out of the county, before he got worried mothers descending upon his office demanding he do something, but so far he hadn’t had any luck.

On the third day, both the twins and the wolf were staying out of trouble, so Paden found himself helping Stella with her inventory. Technically he wasn’t her partner anymore -- The Midnight Star was all hers now -- but he still loved saloons, and liked the company. They worked together in comfort, but as usual, Stella eventually broke the silence to pick at what was bothering him.

“Your friend gonna stick around?” she asked, going straight for the jugular.

Paden corked another bottle. “No idea,” he said.

“I’m sure Kate likes having her brother around. She’s always worrying about those boys.” Paden nodded. “Any word on where Jake is? He’s not in trouble, is he?” Stella added.

“No idea,” Paden said.

“Do you men even talk?” Stella asked, raising her eyebrows.

They talked, Paden wanted to protest. They talked about the important things. And the unimportant things that mattered anyway. But Paden had always figured you could only truly know a man through his actions, not his words. The actions had always spoken easy between Emmett and him. But Stella wasn’t a woman who minced words or held her tongue. She had carved out her place in the world with tooth and nail, and she used her words to keep it. He’d bet she’d outlive them all.

He shrugged. “Didn’t ask. Was afraid I wouldn’t like the answer,” he said. Kate hadn’t been crying as far as he could tell, so Jake was probably fine.

“You don’t come across friends like that often in a lifetime, you know,” Stella said, hands on her hips. “It’s normal it takes a little effort to keep them.”

Paden corked another bottle.

“He’d need a job,” he said eventually. “He can’t live on Kate and J.T.’s dime forever.”

“He’d make a fine deputy,” Stella offered.

Paden shook his head. He’d thought about it; almost offered Emmett the job on the spot, right there in The Midnight Star. But the town couldn’t afford him to spend their tax money like that.

“I’d have to fire Harry or Long Tom,” he explained. “Wouldn’t be fair.”

“The Thompsons are looking for a foreman,” Stella said.

Paden cocked his head. It wasn’t the worst idea.

“I’ll ask him,” he said and put the bottles away. As was their habit, he took the bottle they had fondly named the Best Stuff, and poured them both a drink.

They clanked their glasses together.

“To old friends,” Stella toasted.

“To the best of friends.”

 

* * *

 

Old Earl was free and on his feet again, and the Sherifs Office holding cell was otherwise empty, so Paden left the office in the care of his deputies and made for the Land Office. J.T. had been in something of a pickle with the General Land Office after all his books got burned, but he still held the office. McKendrick had had no heirs, so the land had gone to the state, which had divided it and sold it on to more settlers. Paden admired the sense of irony of the universe.

He adjusted his hat before knocking.

“Sheriff,” J.T. and Kate greeted him.

Emmett was sitting at the table and smiled when he entered the dining room. “Paden,” he said.

“I’m riding out to Lewis’ Point today. Figured you might want to see what happened to McKendricks’ land,” Paden said.

Emmett looked at him, eyebrow slightly raised. “Sure,” he said. “I’d like a ride.”

Paden still rode his bay, even if she was getting a little slower these days, but he didn’t recognize Emmett’s horse. “What happened to the gray?”

“Broke a leg, had to put him down.” Emmett said, and focused on saddling his chestnut gelding.

The gelding was a fine horse, for certain, but Paden still felt the loss of the gray, like he would if he lost the bay for good. He grunted, and patted his bay on her neck.

They rode out leisurely, enjoying the bright weather, stretching the horses’ legs. This they’d always done well together: traveling in peace, simply enjoying each other’s company. His deputies were all right, and Long Tom was getting pretty great at cards, but they were so young. They didn’t appreciate silence yet.

They reached Lewis’ Point in a decent time and let the horses graze. The view of the valley, which had once belonged almost entirely to McKendrick, was good from here. There was still some cattle ranching here and there, but most new farms focused on wheat.

Paden pointed to the small treeline in the distance. “That’s where Mal Johnson’s land ends. Next to him, over there, are the Lawsons, and then further on are the Thompsons. The Thompsons are looking for a foreman.”

Emmett looked quietly into the distance. The horses snorted.

“There’s been a report of a wolf bothering the cattle. So we should have a look around while we’re up here,” Paden said eventually.

Emmett nodded.

They found some tracks, but they were old, and no other sign of the wolf could be found. Still, that evening, while having dinner at the Midnight Star, he discussed the wolf with Harry and Long Tom. Paden was of the mind that they'd catch him eventually. It’d been a good day.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emmett found him at the Midnight Star, while he was having lunch with Harry. He pulled out a chair and joined them while Paden made introductions. Harry was wide-eyed but quiet, and Paden thanked his luck that it wasn’t Tom with them, who was as curious as he was tall.

Emmett bore the curious looks with ease. “Are you gonna go look for that wolf again?” he asked, after coating a piece of bread with butter

“Yeah, I was gonna go down to Bull’s Bend, and Tom and Harry were gonna look over at the caves.”

“I’ll help you look,” Emmett announced. “Bet I still know my way around Bull’s Bend better than you,” he said.

Harry gasped.

“You’re on,” Paden grinned.

While they were readying the horses, he heard Harry and Tom whispering, and caught the words _McKendrick_ , _shot_ , and _fire_. Emmett ignored the both of them.

The ride to Bull’s Bend was slow, since they were looking out for any trace of the wolf. The hard, dusty earth didn’t hold tracks well, but they expected to find some closer to the river. It was one of the most accessible drinking spots for animals in the area. 

They’d nearly reached the river when Paden decided it was time to bite the bullet. “What happened to Jake?” He asked. 

Emmett looked at him for a second, then shrugged his shoulders. “He kissed a girl,” he said, and for a moment, Paden feared the worst had happened after all, and that Jake was dead. “Girl's father didn’t agree much, and made them get married.” Emmett grinned a bit. “She shoots almost as fast as him, so he didn’t object much.” 

“Ah,” Paden said.

Emmett shrugged again. “Figured newly-weds don’t need an older brother around, so decided to do some more traveling. Made my way back here.” After a few more minutes of riding, he pointed to a rock formation a couple of miles out. “Good shade there.”

Emmett had won their bet, since he did know this part of the county better, and had found the only shade in these parts for miles. Paden gladly paid up.

This always had been easy between them as well.

 

They didn’t quite make it to Bull’s Bend that day.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Harry let him known that the wolf had been sighted in Wheedon Creek, so the animal wasn’t their problem anymore. The ranchers would be wary for a while longer, and he’d keep an eye out for tracks. But for now, it seemed his luck had turned, and the beast had moved on.

Emmett was still here.

The twins were safely in school, Old Earl was blabbering in the holding cell with Harry and Tom to keep him company. And the wolf had left the county. Silverado was quiet.

He found Emmett sitting on Kate and J.T.’s porch, whittling some wood.

“Care for a ride?” he asked, and Emmett nodded.

They rode to Lewis Point, which lacked the shade, but still had the better view.

“Let’s do some practice shots,” Paden said, finishing buttoning up his shirt. “Have to stay sharp, being the sheriff.”

“Sure,” Emmett said and went to place the targets. He'd always been a fast dresser. “Not looking for the wolf today?”

“Didn’t stick around, moved on to Wheedon Creek,” Paden said, and shot the first stone off of the rocks.

Emmett hit the next one on the following breath. They kept shooting until they both needed to reload their pistols.

Emmett looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “J.T. introduced me to Burt Thompson yesterday,” he said.

Paden froze and didn't look up from the gun in his hands. “Oh?”

“Seems a decent enough man. Going to try my hand at being a foreman,” Emmett said and finished loading his gun.

“Oh,” Paden said. They both aimed, but each waited for the other to take the shot.

“First one to miss pays for drinks at The Midnight Star,” Emmett said.

Paden grinned. “You’re on.”

 

Paden missed first, but blessed his luck anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for prompting my favorite movie from when I was a kid, Quasar, I loved writing this.
> 
> Even so, I had a whole village worth of hardy helpers who aided me in my times of need, bouts of insecurity, and all the How Does English Even Work times. I salute you all, drinks are on me.
> 
> Thanks to Kinetikatrue for being a soundboard for all my panicky plotting woes. Talking everything through made all the difference. The additional Beta-reading was a true cherry on top.
> 
> Thanks to Isis for the canon knowledge, prettifying a lot of English and rephrasing all of the things so they actually made sense.
> 
> And last but not least, a huge amount of thanks to AlterEgon for the Beta skills, but most of all for letting me vent about life, writing woes, and Bears. Seriously, drinks are on me.


End file.
